Rencard D'enfer
by migguy-24
Summary: Pour la St Valentin, l'école de Poudlard décide de faire une boom. Harry, très motivé par cet évènement mais très timide pour inviter une cavalière, demande à son parrain Sirius Black d'aller parler à cet élève. Un garçon ? Une fille ? Personnages OOC.


Bon pour ma toute première histoire dans la rubrique "Harry Potter", j'ai décider de faire un one shot avec un couple mystère. Si les personnages vous semble trop OOC, je vous rappelle (gentiment) que nous sommes sur fanfiction et que chacun et libre de laisser les personnages parler pour les pensées des auteurs. ;)

Disclaimer : Bien que ce sera (un peu) inutile de le dire, nous savons tous que tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et à la grande J. K. Rowling.

Genre Yaoi : Donc si vous n'aimez pas, désolée de vous avoir fait perdre 30 secondes de votre vie. Tchao :*

* * *

 **Rencard D'enfer**

* * *

Poudlard le 14 février

Harry se tenais presque à genou devant un grand homme. L'homme plus grand que le jeune garçon à lunettes était fatigué d'entendre le même discours depuis plus d'une heure. Il voudrait bien aller rejoindre son 'ami' le professeur Remus Lupin mais son précieux filleul ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire aujourd'hui. En y repensant, il y avait de quoi, aujourd'hui était le jour de la St Valentin, et il ne se sentais presque pas d'humeur à jouer au « Cupidon ».

Le jeune garçon mis ses mains comme si il priait et se baissa encore presque à genou en faisant des yeux de chien battus au plus grand.

Harry : S'il te plait, Sirius. S'il te pllllaaaaiiiiiit. Va lui demander.

Sirius : Non, non, non et non. Tu n'a qu'à y aller TOI-même. Tu es assez grand pour ça, Harry.

Harry : S'il te plllllaaaiiiiit, mon parrain adoré. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ? Surtout aujourd'hui.

Sirius : Non. Tu dois te débrouiller. Tu es assez grand pour ça. Aller, un grand garçon comme toi ne devrais pas faire son timide. Surtout que des milliers de jeunes demoiselles en veulent après toi...

Harry : Mais moi, je m'en fou des autres. C'est uniquement cette personne que je veux. Aller. S'il te plait, Sirius. C'est tout ce que je demande. Je te promet de ne plus t'embêter après.

Sirius : Et pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Ron de le faire ? Ou même à ses grands frères jumeaux ? Ou encore à Hagrid ? Il est gentil Hagrid. En plus, il connait tout les élèves.

Harry : Oui, mais je suis sûr que si c'est toi qui lui demande pour moi, ce sera beaucoup mieux. En plus, la quasi totalité de l'école est occupée à faire la décoration dans tout Poudlard. Et Hagrid s'occupe à ce que ces 'amis' ne s'introduisent pas dans l'école.

Sirius : *soupire* Bon d'accord. Je veux bien y aller. Mais c'est la dernière fois, hein ?

Harry sauta au cou de Sirius en signe de remerciement.

Sirius relâcha Harry qui partis courir se cacher derrière une des grandes portes de la salle principal. Son cœur battait à la chamade alors que son parrain s'approchait lentement d'une des tables dans la grand salle et qu'il se dirigea vers un des élèves. Il observa la scène par le faible entrebâillement de la porte. Sirius lui tapota l'épaule de son doigt faisant gaffe à ce que des poils d'Animagus ne tombent pas sur l'uniforme scolaire. L'élève releva la tête et ne fit plus attention au bouquin qu'il était entrain de lire.

L'élève : Mouais ?

Sirius : Salut. Je suis l'oncle de Harry.

L'élève : Et ?

Sirius frotta nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête. L'élève en question et son propre filleul étaient vraiment deux personnes différentes. Mais bon. Il ferai tout pour que Harry soit heureux, il l'avait promis à James et Lili de bien s'occuper de leur fils pendant qu'ils étaient au travail.*

Sirius : Et justement... il voudrait t'inviter pour la soirée de la St Valentin.

A son grand étonnement l'élève se leva de la table et se dirigea vers les grandes portes, en supposant bien sur que le principal intéressé s'y trouvait, l'air trop timide pour pouvoir oser lui parler. Un peu plus loin, Sirius prépara sa baguette, en cas de soucis. L'élève sortis et se retourna pour voir son 'rival' collé contre le mur, s'y accrochant comme si le mur allait s'envoler.

L'élève : Alors tu voulais m'inviter, Potter ?

Harry : N- No- No- Non... De quoi tu parle ?

L'élève : C'est bon, fais pas ta chochotte. Je sais depuis un petit temps que je t'intéresse. T'arrête pas de me reluquer depuis un petit temps et ça commence sérieusement à me gonfler. J'accepte ton invitation. T'as intérêt à venir à 17h. Ne sois pas en retard.

Harry : 17h ? Mais la soirée commence à 19h ? Tu voudras faire quoi pendant deux heures ?

L'élève : Tu verra.

Harry se méfia un peu, surtout avec le ton sec que la personne avait employer. Il vis l'élève partir prendre son livre sous le regard protecteur de son parrain. Il s'apprêta à monter les escaliers et à rentré dans le dortoir de sa maison quand il se fit interpeller par Harry.

Harry : Qu'a tu prévus de me faire, Malefoy ?

Malefoy fixa Harry de haut, un mini sourire en coin. Il vérifia que l'homme qui est son parrain était partis avant de s'approcher à nouveau de lui et de sortir un drôle d'emballage dans la poche de son pantalon pour le lui remettre. Harry plongea sa main vers l'étrange chose et vis que c'était un emballage de préservatif.

Harry : Depuis quand tu porte ça sur toi ?

Malefoy : Depuis que j'ai surpris mes deux fidèles acolytes entrain de se mélanger leurs salives bras dessous dans les toilettes hantées de Mimi Gégniarde. Et le pire c'est que la fille des chiottes ne semblait pas dérangée par leurs présences. Elle m'avait dit que les scènes « Yaoi » ne l'a dérangeait pas. J'avais bien compris sur le coup que certaines choses allaient changés à l'école. Et puis...

Harry : Et puis ?

Malefoy : Ca fait déjà un petit moment que j'avais envie de toi.

Harry : Depuis quand- ?

Maleoy : Depuis que la première année... C'est dommage qu'on ait pas été dans la même maison, sinon cela ferait longtemps que je t'aurais sauter dessus.

Harry ne dit rien et laissa Malefoy lui donner un tendre bisou sur la joue avant partir. Sirius et Remus, qui n'avaient rien raté de la scène, eurent un sourire en coin.

xxx

Grande Salle : 20h

Le soir arriva à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les bougies étaient allumé aux dessus de la tête des professeurs et des élèves. Quelques personnes profitaient du buffet, plusieurs personnes papotaient entre eux tandis que le reste étaient aller sur la piste de danse entrain de danser un slow avec leur cavalière. Ron et Hermione dansaient un slow tandis que Sirius et Lupin observaient les deux jeunes hommes qui se tenais visiblement pas très à l'aise de la soirée.

Lupin : Et si on les aidaient un peu, Sirius.

Sirius : Tu pense à la même chose que moi ?

Les deux se regardaient avec un énorme rictus. L'un se dirigea vers le DJ tandis que l'autre pris sa baguette en visant les feux des projecteurs. Sirius fit signe à son ami que il était prêt.

Lupin : Wingardium Leviosa

Il dirigea les projecteurs vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry et Drago. Le DJ hurla dans le micro.

DJ : Yeeeeaaaaahhh, nous avons un magnifique couple gay ici ! Faites pas les timides les garçons. Approchés vous sur la piste de danse.

Harry dû se lever à contrecœur sous les centaines de regard envieux, confus et jaloux de certains élèves. Dès qu'il remarqua son parrain qui était proche du DJ suis les avait forcés à se lever, il jura dans sa barbe "Tu va me le payer, Sirius." Il invita Malefoy à aller au milieu de la piste, l'endroit était plus espacé que le reste de la grande salle. Le professeur Mc Gonagall arriva et tapa légèrement la tête du professeur Lupin.

Lupin : Aie.

Mc Gonagall : Vous ne devriez pas forcer les élèves à être ensemble, professeur.

Lupin : Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça chère collègue, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il sortent ensemble. Et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il sont tomber fou amoureux l'un de l'autre avant même que votre choipeau ne désigne leur 'maison'.

Mc Gonagall : Il faut toujours que vous en faites toujours trop...

Lupin : C'est parce que vous n'en faites jamais assez, Minerva.

A son tour, Lupin invita Sirius à danser sur la piste de danse. Le parrain de Harry eu un sourire en coin en entendant une conversation des plus croustillantes non loin de lui.

Harry : J'ai encore mal au cul.

Malefoy : Sois patient. Dès que les slows sont finis, on décampe.

Harry hocha la tête, sans remarquer que son parrain adoré avait maintenant un grand sourire collé à lui. Les slows avaient finalement duré toute la nuit et la douleur avait beaucoup empiré.

" _Ça t'apprendra à me faire jouer au cupidon, timide filleul_. _Tu es bien le portrait craché de ton père_."

* * *

* : J'aime pas les fins tragiques dans Harry Potter. Donc la prochaine fancfition que je ferais ici, tout le monde sera vivant et heureux, na. :p

Avec ceci... Est ce que vous avez aimer ? Est ce que vous avez détester ? Soyez quand même un peu sympa en me laissant une _[bonne]_ critique. :)

J'ai fait des fautes ? Ce sera corriger... (ou pas :p)


End file.
